Riku's Relunctant POV
by Axel the Nekko
Summary: A one shot side story based on Xovergirl…It's to introduce you to her story, Kingdom X episode II: Girl from another World. I know… her story is less humorous, more interesting than this one, and I know I did some things differently… but I wanted to put t


Like any fanfic in this site, there is ALWAYS an "I do not own this or that or etc." So, let me keep this as short in the sanest way… I do not own any of the characters in this story, to their respective company's... and, lastly, this is a sub-story to one of my cousin's from Puerto Rico… you may recognize her by her online name Xover-girl…This one-shot story is to introduce you to her story, Kingdom X episode II: Girl from another World. I know… her story is less humorous, more interesting than this one, and I know I did some things differently… but I wanted to put things in Riku's P.O.V. (point of view) If you really want to see more, check out many of her stories!

Oh, btw check out Xoverguy's Lilo and stitch fanfics. You won't be disappointed E

Now, then … SUB STORY TIME!

…

Amazing you're still here reading this… some would call this a miracle. Oo;

Right… let's keep on, shall we?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Squawk!

Another seagull passed overhead… to him, these where airborne "look out below!" warnings. He sided to the left an inch, which instinctively, a small pop and another squawk reminded him how messed up his hair would look a moment ago.

"Hmm. Note to self: get a decent slingshot and some nice spiked rocks. Especially the jagged kind…"

The white haired sword bearer kept his stance, watching the morning sun show its radiant rays on his skin. In his mind, he kept thinking at high speed thoughts of great importance, inside reflection and the kind of things you would expect to see in a bad copy of "Silent Thinking for dummies Vol 13. "

"… I wonder if you could combine a Papau Fruit with Grape soda to make one of the most tantalizing of sodas… It could be either the worst investment of a valuable dollar on grape caffeine, or it could really taste good. Either way, its just grape soda." At this he drank a bit of the carbonated goodness.

Again he gave his cerebrum derivative another go.

"…am I even SUPPOSED to drink grape soda, on this island, where there's no such thing as a soda machine? Or soda, for that matter? …. Oh well, it keeps the story imaginative."

Concluding this statement of intelligent intrigue, he threw the can at the sand, who he would later on would be picking up when Sora's "Recycle trash for all the poor birdies out there!" statement, followed by a good stick massacre with his wooden sword at him. He would later learn how to quick dodge that, but, right now, it didn't matter.

Ignoring his moment's reprieve, he went back to what's really important…

Readying his sword, he stayed in a special stance of great concentration and inside energy… the kind you would see in "Tai Chi's: Skill to Karma in 10 simple steps" video. Except without the 46 seconds of uncensored and unedited Director's cut.

Taking his sharp Soul Eater, as it glinted a dark aura in the rays of the great Sol, the white haired lad of 15 years concentrated a new form of energy inside… according to a dream he had. Not like the ones he kept having of his own mansion, with Hoola-hooping bikini centerfolds and much whipped cream in the biggest of places.

Boy… he needed to keep food out of his mind for a while, no?

The Soul Eater began to glow darker, making all those sun tan lotions lose their effect. He swinged it upward, maintained it at eye level, and then started to channel inside his energy. The Soul Eater began to vibrate, then he kept in his mind the same words he saw in his own dream…

"Make me disappear… into thin air… to form a hallucination… "

As soon as his last words of deep mystery reverberated in the confines of his mind, he started feeling it… the sensation of having his own skin and bones to disappear… slowly…

His hands and fingers where already disappearing… he kept concentrating on that same spot he would undeniably appear… after weeks of mental training, he knew he was closer…. And as closer as he got, the more he longed for it… the chance to telepo-

"KAIRI! RIKU! CHECK IT OUT! THERES THIS KID ON THE BEACH, SHE'S ALL UNCOUNCIUS AND- HOLY CRAB-PIES, SHE HAS A WATCH! PILLAGE TIME!"

"… Sigh… Sora… is it time for your medication treatment again?" Yelled the white haired teen from his shoulder.

"Aww, come one Riku, quit your joking! Anyways, I'm not hallucinating! Come over here and see!" was the other boy's reply.

Shaking his head, the white haired teen crept from his shaded spot, where he passed hollow tree trunks and roots creeping out of the rock walls. The sun kept shining at an angle which hit the shaded circle of trees right in the middle. This place was Riku's own secret training area.

At then he saw a glimpse of a young energetic boy with a stick for a sword, poking a young girl's head.

"Umm… Sora? Do you think you should poke her head THAT hard?… I mean… I'm sure she's pretty awake from all the poking" said a young short red haired girl, who was already sweat dropping

The boy named Sora kept poking her. "Aww come on Kairi… do ya know how much I had to try before YOU woke up? And anyways, she must be suffocating on the sand all this time." He was quite right, since moments later they all heard a coughing sound, followed by a large spitmouthfull of sand right in Sora's face.

"Cough, cough… oww… you can be a little bit more careful with that, eh? "Said the black-brown short haired girl on the sand. She started to get up, shaking off the sand from her knees while being helped by Sora. Riku just kept staring at her. As he raised one eyebrow, he looked her around. A tanned, roughly tropical colored girl, short black-brown hair, a quizzical yet quiet look, and a ragged broken appearance. She definitely was somewhere near their own island. Its just a matter of time till she say's she's Hawaiian and BINGO! She's an islander...

"Forgive him, he's a bit on the nutty side… he hasn't been getting his medication lately either." Said Kairi, giggling a bit. Sora just scratched on his neck embarrassedly "Come on! I only take that when I have excessive yelling problems! And besides… it happens only a month." Riku looked smug, stating "Just like periods… only yours are harder to cope with. Hey, name's Riku."

"My names Kairi, and I'm in charge of keeping these two dorks in line… what's yours?" she said, giggling and extending her hand. "Oh… well, my name's Millie Martinez… am I in Puerto Rico?" she said, exchanging greetings but scratching her head puzzled.

"Puerto riko? The heck? You sure you I didn't bump your head too hard over there, sister?" said Sora, "It's... PUERTO RICO … I'm definitely not there..." she said, sighing. "…sooo… where am I then?" Millie said. "Well, first of all, you're not in San Francisco, or whatever Cizco or dizco or anything izco for that sort. Second, you're in scenic Destiny Islands, where most fates and destinies intertwine together to make the big DESTINY QUILT!" said Sora, striking a pose.

"Shut up Sora. Please, ignore my dumber than a Chocobo's egg friend here… as you may know, you're lost in this island for some kind of purpose, isn't it? Care to tell us then?" said Riku coolly, eyeing her in a non-caring way. "…purpose? I don't know… the last thing I remembered was falling down to the ocean while holding a piece of stick… oww… next time you want to hit me with a stick, ASK me for permission, k?" said Millie, checking for the 6th time if she had any brain damage to some boy's excessive compulsive behavior. Sora just smiled back uneasily, making sure his wooden sword was as innocently out of the scene as humanly possible.

"Hmmm… so u expect us to believe you just… FELL in here? Come on… I hear worst excuses from those yammering heartless… "Said Riku, putting his arms behind his head

Kairi stood up, frustrated. "Come on Riku! She's been stranded in the ocean! The least you can do is show her some kindness, you jerk! You must be thirsty being in the salty ocean, eh?" she said, smiling. Millie just smiled appreciatedly, not noticing Riku's scoffing. Sora excitedly said "Then we'll show you around while Kairi go finds you some water! So there's the bent palm tree where Riku always stays there serious and all for about 4 hour, an' there's the little shed that has a giant hole in the wall cuz of those "secret" self exploding coconuts… Riku trashed most of them…" he continued, walking around with her. Millie seemed to enjoy his attention, mostly for the funny way he kept talking about the island's many curious places, but also for the fact that she just darned missed some company.

Meanwhile, Riku kept walking, anywhere he could to find a decent alone spot. Surely, she couldn't expect them to just… HAVE her, just like that. Riku didn't like seeing his own island invaded, even if the "invader" happened to be suffering from "strandedisland-sitis". Or more importantly, without any reason whatsoever her purposes… ahh well. He walked right back to his shady spot, and went back to his training.

Taking his Soul Eater, he began to channel all his dark energy… feeling the rivers of cool, darkness flow through his body… forming a sort of evaporating sensation… he was already liking this. This time, he felt himself drifting slowly from his state, knowing that he's about to actually create a doppelganger of himself... and as he did, he felt an image of himself being transferred from himself to the spot where he was, where he would later atta-

"Hey! .. Oh..!.. Uh... was I interrupting?" said a girl's voice. Riku, startled, made a smooth move to cover it up. If you could call "smooth" making a mix of Roger Rabbit and Freaked-out Man, then that too.

"H-hey! What're you doing here! There's something called "invasion on privacy", darn it!" cursed Riku. Millie just shrunk a little and replied "Geez, sorry... I didn't know you where here… "She looked at him for some seconds, where she and Riku just stared. One, with white hair and blue eyes, with an annoyed and startled look, another, tanned, brown haired, quizzical.

It came to the point that Riku couldn't bear no more.

"You know, the exit's the other way, or want me to help you?" he said, sarcastically. Millie just shrugged. "Nah… .. I'll just stay here, watching the little cute doodles, while you keep doing what you where... uh… doing with the cool sword over there." She said.

The white haired lad felt irritated at this, but just turned his back at her and stayed quiet, again concentrating. Whilst he meditated, she kept bouncing from little tip of rock to another, surveying the area. "Umm… hey… Ricky- I mean, Riku?" she said, innocently smiling. He lifted his gaze "what- huh?... what did you call me?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

She found this hint of attention pretty nice. "Oh... nothing… I just missed your name... eheheh… soo… you practice here, huh?" she said. She felt that there was some trouble with him, and she wanted to see why he was so harsh with her. After all, they just met, didn't they?

"… Yeah… what's it to you?" he replied. turning his head back to gazing the front, staring at the wall. Millie sometimes felt like she was talking to a brick wall, but she didn't' mind.

"Well… it seems sort of cool. Can I see how you do it? I mean… you seem to really know how you're doing it and all… "She finished, hopeful for a yes.

"No. I don't like being watched." It's true. The enemy certainly can't be given the opportunity to watch, right?

"Aww…. Come on… its interesting…." Said the so-called "enemy", pouting and making a girlish voice. God, Riku hated when they do that. Especially Kairi. Boy, is it that hard to just say no to a girl, being Riku? Well, it certainly is hard, a fact that is not helped when Sora starts taunting him for being soft. Though Sora isn't a big pile of rocks, either.

"… Well... it's just a move I've been trying to master, that's all…" he replied, turning his back to her. After a moment of silent though, he said: "… hey… did you get your water from Kairi?"

"Oh! Yeah... hehe... she told me where to find you, and she warned me you COULD get irritated… hehheh... I was a bit curious." She said, sitting on a rock.

Riku felt a bit annoyed at this. Kairi clearly knows that whoever comes to his secret trainings is deemed "dead and diseased. Do not cross line." But... she was just a girl. A girl who, for some reason, was stranded.

In this very island.

This seemed to give Riku a new thought. What if that girl really was in some kind of need? Really, she just came out of nowhere, is lost, and doesn't seem to talk about it much… she might be paining for some lost family member, or friends. Maybe she just needed someone to talk with, and just… un-wind her mind out, at least

"…Hey…" he said, thinking about it. "… You got any family?"

This seemed to open her up a bit. "Well… my brother, Andre, and my cousin, Alex I don't remember what happened to them, I think my brother went somewhere else, memory's kind of fuzzy… he he, he was always there for me, and … wow. I miss them a whole bunch now. … I mean, staying away from my brother for too long is like an eternity." She said.

At this Riku could understand her. After all that happened in Destiny Islands, seeing how he was the one who made all the chaos and destruction, and leaving all his family and friends behind, he couldn't have agreed more "Heh… that's true."

She kept looking at him, and smiled a bit. Finally, after shuffling through her thoughts, she said: "Hey… I know this sounds weird and all… but you look a lot like my brother."

".. Huh? You mean he's white haired too?" he said, unbelievably. So there WAS someone out there trying to steal his title as "the cool guy with the silver hair"! The insolence of the foolish people!

"No. Actually, you act a lot like him."

"Heh... so I remind you of your brother, huh?" he said, sighing silently relieved.

"Yeah…" she said, and continued to look at the drawings on the walls.

Riku kept standing there, thinking a bit… then, he made a decision. After all, it couldn't hurt a little to help some one out... right? …right? ... Right?

"…Look… I know I'm going to regret this, in my post-idiotic phase of my life... but… if you want me to…I can treat you as a sister... Especially like your brother, alright?" he said, cringing his teeth a bit.

"…You would …do that… for me?" Millie said, surprised. She kept staring, unbelieving, at him

"…. Yeah. Though I have to warn you; I hate people getting in my way, so if you ever try anything funny, you're going to look at me pissed. Clear?" he said, looking from his side.

At this Millie smiled all whites and said "Sure thing Ricky- I mean, Riku! Oh, can I call you Ricky then?" she said, on the tips of her toes, all whites.

"WH-What? No!"

"Alright Ricky!" she said happily, hugging him tight, which besides taking him by surprise, almost choked him to lack of oxygen. After getting a firm grip on his breathing, he scratched his hair.

"Sigh… enough with the cutesy-stuff. You wanted a lesson or not?" he said, smiling coolly.

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" Millie said, and as she sat on a rock to watch Riku's very own lesson (which he reluctantly teached), she couldn't help but think that maybe things might turn out better in this island.

Hell, she was right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
